Pintando pecas
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: El opuesto de un Malfoy siempre sería un Weasley y si él quería demostrar abiertamente que era un pelirrojo más, ella no tendría ni un ápice de vergüenza en ser una Malfoy, aunque sea por un día. Respuesta al reto: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras del EEQCR


**Hola! **

**No saben cuánto trabajo me ha costado hacer esto, pero por fin lo tengo listo. Es uno de mis favoritos por muchas razones, escribir una pintura no es fácil y quería que la idea de la dibujante tuviera importancia en el fic. Por ello se desarrolla en Halloween, cuando vean que el titulo se repite en el cuerpo del escrito habrán terminado de leer la imagen (¿es hasta enredoso, no crees?)**

**P.D La imagen pertenece a Luminosita y se llama Halloween.**

"_**El fic participa en el reto: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Del foro EEQCR (El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas)"**_

_**Pintando Pecas**_

Rose bajó las escaleras del edificio de dos en dos, colocándose la bufanda dorada y roja con prisa, no podía dejar de reclamarse internamente su descuido al olvidar la fiesta y cumpleaños de Lucy, que casualmente (y como todos los años) era en Halloween.

La trenza pelirroja y rizada que recogía su cabello diariamente golpeaba su costado derecho con fuerza, si no hubiera sido por la llamada de su casi hermano Albus, seguramente seguiría durmiendo en la cama olvidada del armario de limpieza en el hospital en que trabajaba.

Con el aire faltándole, de a poco llegó al elevador y espero con paciencia para sacar de su turno a Lily, su prima.

Ambas debían de arreglarse antes de que la fiesta sorpresa de Hallucyween (nombre ridículo empleado por James, Fred y Louis para el acontecimiento de esa noche) empezara.

La tía Ginny había especificado que ella y Lily debían de estar ahí para ayudar a la mayoría a disfrazarse, era en esos casos cuando detestaba tener tantos primos. Lo peor de todo es que no había visto a su novio en todo el día, ser psicólogo criminalista era un trabajo arduo y muy interesante; ella no dudaba ni por un momento que Scorpius estaría bien, a pesar de todo lo cabezota y descuidado que fuera. Pero esperaba que no hubiera olvidado que ambos tenían que estar en el cumpleaños de su prima Lucy.

Encontró la cabellera flamantemente roja de Lily al entrar al sector de pediatría dedicado a los niños con cáncer, como siempre, la chica se deshacía en brillantes sonrisas para sus pequeños pacientes, la bata blanca siempre adornada con brillantes colores como el amarillo, naranja, verde o azul eléctrico era remplazada ahora por un abrigo morado, y los pantalones blancos también habían desaparecido, ahora los sustituían unos jeans negros. Sin duda, su prima sí recordó el compromiso de esa noche.

-Hey, Lily- saludó ella, en un jadeo.

-Hola, Rose. Dame un segundo y ahora nos vamos. -La chica Potter besó la frente de la pequeña niña que la sujetaba de las piernas y la animó a irse con los demás a la habitación designada. Cuando giró a verla se atisbo una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-Has olvidado la fiesta, ¿verdad?- Rose bufó, si ya sabían como era de despistada, ¿porque motivo le seguían poniendo cosas encima?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que no había visto la fecha.

-La decoración debió decirte algo, Rosie - la susodicha gruño un simple "está bien, lo olvide" y ambas salieron del edificio en que trabajaban como residentes.

Rose adoraba a su prima, habían pasado una cantidad de tiempo exagerado en la escuela de medicina y aún más como compañeras en el hospital pero le desagradaba como nada en el mundo que le digieran todas las pequeñas cosas que ella sabía eran un descuido, como que no se hubiera quitado la bata, los pantalones e incluso los zapatos de trabajo para ir a casa, o que no trajera nada para disfrazar a sus primos, incluso le había reprochado el llevarse trabajo a casa, pero ser neuróloga no era para nada sencillo.

El tema de aquella fiesta familiar había sido muy simple: tenían que disfrazarse de su yo opuesto, es decir, quedar irreconocibles y con características físicas completamente distintas. Los Weasley no eran especialmente astutos en esos temas, por ello, el dúo Weasley-Potter entraba en acción.

Estuvo a punto se suspirar de alivio al ver a Albus en el umbral de su departamento, esperándolas. A un lado suyo estaba Lorcan, el novio de Lily y con que su prima lo viera era suficiente para acabar con el improvisado regaño al que estaba siendo sometida, lo merecía, pero era tedioso recibir uno cada vez que estaban juntas.

Ambas entraron y fue ahí cuando vio todo el desorden y revoltijo que estaban haciendo sus primos, al parecer, la fiesta había empezado ya; las cervezas de mantequilla y las mini-magdalenas en la mesa de centro eran prueba de ello, junto el rostro goloso de su hermano Hugo. La risa de Albus en su oído al acercarse a hablar con ella le provoco un ligero sobresalto.

-Yo sé que quedamos en una fiesta de disfraces, Rose. Lo que no quería decir que vinieras de doctora zombie - la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada, él alzó los brazos como si fuera apuntado por un arma, bien podría decir que eso último era cierto: los ojos de Rose eran unas furiosas armas de fuego. -bien, eres tú con tu disfraz diario.

Todos rieron, incluida ella. Era momento de despejarse un poco para comenzar con la tarea encomendada, tomó una cerveza de mantequilla y se puso al día con todos, desde la fiesta de aniversario de los papas de James (el pasado mes de mayo) no se habían reunido.

Los chistes en doble sentido, las risas y sonrojos no se hicieron esperar y media hora más tarde, Lily jaló a Louis y Molly para cambiarlos poco a poco, Rose se maravillo de lo que el fijador de cabello, maquillaje y espray de colores podían hacer con una persona, ni que decir de la ropa.

Victorie y Teddy llegaron un poco despues, junto con Christine (el ligue de Albus), Dominique y Fred quien inmediatamente fue con sus primos predilectos.

Roxanne, James y Hugo quedaron en sus manos para la transformación, así fueron pasando de dos en dos, en ocasiones de tres; en hora y media la gran congregación pelirroja había dado paso a matas de colores castaños, negros y algunos atrevidos a azules, lilas y blancos. Solo faltaban escasas 4 personas para terminar con todo eso y así ella podría pasar unas cuantas horas en familia y volver a su casa a dormir, procurando no estar enojada (como ahora lo estaba) porque Scorpius no se había dignado a aparecer.

Lily había desaparecido hace unos pocos minutos con Lorcan en el cuarto de Albus, diciendo que iban a "cambiarse" aunque claro, nadie se había creído aquello. Mientras tanto, Rose bufaba y blasfemaba en voz baja, apartándose mechones de cabello con fuerza. Estaba enojada, furiosa, ¿como era posible que ese tonto Malfoy no hubiera aparecido? ya eran pasadas las 7:30 PM, debería de estar ahí.

Albus era el único que sufría la rabia de su prima preferida, su cabello estaba siendo jalado de manera brusca, más brusca de la que debería ser a pesar de que su cabello era un desastre, cuando la pelirroja empezó a agitar el espray de color caoba para teñir a su primo momentáneamente sintió las manos de su novio envolverla en un abrazo que provoco un pequeño ronroneo en su garganta y apretar el botón disparador de pintura directamente en los ojos de Albus.

-¡Joder! - exclamo Potter- Maldito seas, Malfoy. ¿No pudiste escoger otro momento más indicado para aparecer?

Rose se mordió la lengua, tratando de no blasfemar sobre su apuesto novio más de lo que Albus lo hacía ya. Pero no conforme con eso, tomo el fijador de pelo y roció a Scorpius superficialmente mientras este cerraba los ojos y ponía cara de amargado. La chica se disculpo con su primo antes de que este corriera a la puerta de su baño.

-Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella al rubio con un rugido.

-Claro que no. Solo pase por algunas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó ella, más curiosa que enfadada. Siempre era así, no duraba mucho tiempo enojada con él.

Reconoció la bolsa que cargaba al instante mismo, era de un rosa muy chillón y en la parte frontal tenía la gran letra W en dorado, Scorpius fue a comprar a la tienda del tío George, de ella extrajo un gran Weasley-suéter morado.

-Creo que se, exactamente como ir a la fiesta de tu prima- dijo él con una enigmática risita.

-¿Y cómo piensas ir?

-Vistiéndome lo más opuesto que puedo ser: como un Weasley - Rose frunció el seño

-¿Es eso un insulto?- Scorpius negó, soltando una carcajada, muy ruborizado.

-No, no lo es. Pero al venir me encontré pensando en que lo más opuesto a un Malfoy es un Weasley, es por ello que somos la pareja más enigmática y hermosa del mundo.- Rose rió.

-¡Vaya, en que alta estima nos tienes!

-Alguien de los dos debía hacerlo.

El silencio se extendió unos momentos, en los cuales, sus manos se encontraron, jugando con sus dedos antes de que se entrelazaran finalmente.

-Entonces… ¿serás un Weasley hoy?

-Con cabello colorado y pecas, sí.- susurro el rubio besando el cuello de Rose lentamente. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y enredo su bufanda en el cuello de él, atrayéndolo.

-Entonces, yo debería de vestirme como un Malfoy. ¿No es así?

La curvatura peligrosa de la ceja de su novio le dio la razón de manera tormentosa.

-Es por ello- contesto él- que traje esta otra bolsa. – Tal vez se debía al descuido que ella ponía a las cosas, pero nunca se percato del maletín que colgaba de su hombro. Scorpius sacó un par de pantalones marrones y unos jeans negros que le pertenecían a ella y que dejó hace una escasa semana en la casa de él, seguido de un suéter verde con detalles platas que formaban una serpiente enroscada.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la pelirroja con verdadera curiosidad.

-Mi suéter de la escuela- contestó el con simplicidad,- el favorito de mis padres, creen que es muy "Malfoy" y por ello te lo pondrás.

Rose soltó una pequeña risita, no podía estar más de a cuerdo con él. El opuesto de un Malfoy siempre sería un Weasley y si él quería demostrar abiertamente que era un pelirrojo más, ella no tendría ni un ápice de vergüenza en ser una Malfoy, aunque sea por un día.

La pelirroja sonrío y se fue a cambiar con la ropa que le había dado, los dos no se tardaron mucho en hacerlo, pero la mayoría de los primos ya se había ido, exceptuando al dueño de la casa y las chicas (con sus respectivas parejas) que habían ayudado al cambio radical en los Weasley. En menos de 20 minutos debían de estar en camino para La Madriguera.

Rose y Scorpius se hallaban en la cocina, este último se sentaba sobre el desayunador de Albus con la espalda encorvada, viendo a través de la ventana como miles de pequeños tocaban de puerta en puerta. El sonido de los vasos de cristal cayendo le hizo voltear, encontrándose con la imagen menuda de su novia alrededor de los restos de cristal.

-Ven aquí- la llamó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla entre sus brazos así lo hizo. Con manos expertas deshizo la trenza que siempre recogía su rizado cabello y coloco una peluca rubia sobre este.

-Ahora sí, pareces toda una Malfoy.

-Bueno, ese era el plan, Scorpius Weasley.- el chico frunció el ceño mientras la acercaba más a él

-Yo nunca dije que eras una Malfoy- reprochó él

-No me disgustaría serlo, ¿sabes?- ronroneo ella en su oído, el rubio se acerco a ella buscando sus labios y fue en ese momento en que Rose tomo el pincel más cercano y mancho la piel pálida de su novio con pequeños puntos rojos.

Scorpius estiro los labios un poco más, a los ojos de Rose, este se veía más adorable que de costumbre, pero siguió _pintando pecas_ con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si te propongo matrimonio, diciéndote como ahora mismo, que te amo y que eres hermosa ¿me besaras de una vez?- gruño él. La pelirroja dejó caer el pincel, manchando el cuello del chico. – Si dices que te gustaría ser mía, más de lo que eres por las noches…

Muy pronto se vio interrumpido por los labios de Rose, que juguetones como siempre lo envolvieron con facilidad. No había sido una propuesta formal, el anillo no había hecho aparición en ningún momento pero más que una pregunta, fue la afirmación solemne de que ellos estarían juntos, siempre.

Y que serian siempre distintos, mezclándose y queriéndose.


End file.
